Timeline
The following is a timeline of the Ronin Chronicles Universe. 2511 *September 7: Castiel is born *October 20: David is born 2516 *April 9: Danaxo Allium is born 2521 *February 2: Leong Leang is born *March 22: Relicto In'Bello is born 2533 *May 19: Zachariah Derekson is born 2536 *January 9: Leong Leang, along with over 200 fellow cadets, is drafted into the UNSC Enhanced Commander Training Program (ECTP) on Luna. The potential commanders are chosen from hundreds of worlds across UNSC space. The majority of these cadets will wash out within the next 2 months. 2538 *January 29: Acrion Sythe is born *June 19: Riley Stohess is born 2540 *November 15: Marc Graham is born 2542 *February 13: Leong Leang graduates from ECTP on Luna with high honors. She is one of three cadets to make it through the entire program. Her command capabilities are unmatched, and UNSC HIGHCOM evaluates her to be qualified for high ranking UNSC operations. She is promoted to the rank of Colonel. *April 11: Alice Derekson is born 2543 *October 1: Colonel Leang is deployed to the colony of Tyranis III to shadow Brigadier General Sanfred. Publicly, General Sanfred is assigned to protect the important mining colony. However, his true mission is to protect an ONI Weapons Testing Facility untill the weapon prototypes can be evacuated and/or destroyed. *October 15: Brigadier General Sanfred is killed by a Covenant airstrike along with much of his command staff. The remaining highest-ranking officer on the planet is Colonel Leang. Leang takes command the remaining forces of the 238th and 241st Marine Batalions. Using advanced prototype weaponry from the ONI Testing Site, Leang is able to push back the numerically superior Covenant force utilizing superior tactics and the advanced prototype weaponry. *December 3: Following her successes on Tryanis III, Leang is promoted to Brigadier General. For her successful and efficient utilization of both standardized UNSC forces, advanced weapon prototypes, and superior tactics, Leang is placed in command of the 33rd Experimental Weapons Battalion to evaluate and combat test several advanced prototype weapon systems. She is also placed in command of the 56th Armored Battalion and the 146th Mechanized Battalion. 2545 *March 17: Leang is assigned the 31st Prototype Testing Battalion, the 13th Prototype Testing Battalion, and the 66th Prototype Testing Battalion "Garm" due to additional successes against the Covenant *June 20: Leang loses one of the Prototype Testing Battalion 2550 *October 14: Zachariah Derekson enlists in the UNSC Armed Forces after turning 18 *December 3: Derekson is selected, due to his high performance during training, for the second wave of Freelancers after the success of the first Project Freelancer. He is assigned to Freelancer Team Iota alongside Agents Arizona, Virginia, Jersey, and Indiana. He receives the codename Agent California 2552 *March 16: The 1st Battle of Elysium takes place, Agent California is sent to his home planet to help defend from an Insurrectionist-Covenant Alliance *March 20: After receiving information from the New Angeles and New Kyoto Nightingale teams, Freelancer Team Iota is sent to an ancient Forerunner Fortress to retrieve the Forerunner Control Helix, an artifact that is meant to control the fleet of Forerunner Cleaser Sentinel Warships locked away in an ancient Forerunner armory. During the descent, Agents Indiana and Jersey are KIA. The survivors, Arizona, Virginia, and California, are ambushed by a Sangheili Zealot strike team. Arizona manages to escape and grabs a hold of the artifact. However a strange power and influence takes control of him, and he betrays his teammates, murdering Virginia and nearly killing California if not for the timely arrival of Junior Lt. Icarus Chase. The Sangheili had stolen the artifact, and Arizona had escaped in the confusion. Chase and Derekson return to the surface and discover that the Alliance already rose the fleet of Cleanser Sentinels. Many members of the New Angeles and New Kyoto Nightingale teams were KIA by the Insurrectionist Raptor teams. *March 22: Derekson and Chase launch a final assault against the Alliance. After ensuring the evacuation of all of Elysium's residents off planet, they engage the fleet in a pair of atmospheric-grade Booster-Frames. They manage to infiltrate the flagship sentinel, and after a final stand-off with the Raptor team and the Insurrectionist leader they retrieve the Forerunner Control Helix. They proceed to the reactor to destroy it, creating an explosion powerful enough to destroy the other sentinels. Before they are able to destroy it however, Chase leads his friend to the escape pod bay. After entrusting Derekson with the Helix, sometime prior to learning that he had some kind of connection to it, he forcibly kicked him into a forerunner stasis/escape pod and ejected it from the ship. The pod crashed and sank into the depths of the Iizscara Ocean, sealing it's occupant in perfect stasis. Chase then proceeded to the reactor core, and had a final showdown with the Covenant Leader. The two engaged in melee combat, with Chase barely emerging victorious. However, he didn't have the luxury of celebration as the Sentinels were beginning to exit the atmosphere. All alternatives extinguished, Icarus sacrificed himself to create a meltdown in the Sentinel's reactor, using the micro-reactors in his suit to detonate and cause a chain reaction. It destroys all other Cleanser sentinels, saving the rest of the human race. 2553 *ONI Special Operations Section Zero is relaunched 2554 *Acrion is recruited to the ONI Special Forces *March 22: The Elysium Memorial is constructed, two years after the Battle of Elysium. It commemorates the courage and sacrifice of everyone who lost their lives in the battle.